general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Julie Kells (The Dead Beneath)
'''Julie Kells '''is a major protagonist of ZoraLink10nLink's ''The Dead Beneath. ''She was a member of Trace Jericho's group, before trying to escape with her boyfriend, who was killed by him. At the end of the first season, she begins a relationship with Dan Stewart, whom she becomes engaged to in "Spared By Fate", and marries in between seasons 2 and 3. Description Physical Description Julie is a thin caucasian female with long brown hair. She often wears the colours purple and green. Her physical appearence is described by Dan as "beautiful". Personality Julie is someone who will appreciate it when she i helped, but will seek vengence when harmed. It is unclear whether she was independantly co-operative, or dependant on Jim, but currently, she is mostly independant, but when depressed, will go to Dan for comfort. she also likes penis Pre-Apocalypse Before the outbreak, Julie worked as a store clerk in Toronto, and lived with her boyfriend, Jim. She had an application open for a better job, but the outbreak happened before she could get the letter letting her know if she got the job or not. Post-Apolcapypse Julie and Jim traveled with Trace Jericho, but they did not like him. They eventually tried to escape, resulting in him killing Jim and taking Julie as a prisoner. Season 1 "Locked Away" Dan, Tom, and Gill sneak into the late Jericho's cabin to rescue Julie. Dan seems to like her, and volunteers to go down there to get her. He carves open the window and they both escape, not before two of Jericho's people are killed, one of them by her. She piles into Dan's car with them, and drives off into the night. "Left It All Behind" Julie is in Dan's car with him, Gill, and Tom. It is evident that Dan let her sit next to him, making Gill and Tom sit in the back. When the rest of her former group begin chasing them, Julie guns down Tim, who was driving the late Jericho's group's car, which crashed. Julie later expresses how grateful she is for Dan rescuing her, and votes him into a leader position. Dan overhears Tom telling Gill jokes about Dan wanting to date Julie. By the time they arrive at the hotel, Dan and Julie have evidently grown closer, shown by Julie allowing Dan to put his arm over her shoulder, ignoring jokes about it from Tom. Julie silently agrees to help in the conflict with Jericho's group. "Under Darkness" Julie appears, having shared a hotel room with Dan. She participates in the battle with Jerry's group. Only she, Dan, Tom, and Gill survive it. She stays behind with Dan for a moment, and she kisses Dan, before leaving in the RV. Season 2 "What Comes After" This season begins with Julie along with Dan, Tom, and Gill, sitting around a campfire, telling their stories from before the apocalypse. Gill and Tom then go to sleep in a pair of tents, while Dan and Julie have sex in the RV. Dan says that Tom would not be able to stop talking about it, but both Dan and Julie needed another person to hold close in the stress of the post-apocalyptic world. The sex scene is removed from the censored version. 8 months later, during and after Dan's hunting trip, Dan mentions that he and Julie had sex again the previous night. (Only mentioned in the uncensored version) which had tired her out, hinting it was very energetic. Dan wakes up a nude Julie, and tells her of what he found. Julie dresses herself, and has breakfeast with Dan, Gill, and Tom. When the rotters attack, Julie packs up the barbecue, and a tent, before piling into the RV, and evacuating. "The Harsh World Around Us" Julie is seen in this episode being conforted by Dan about the zombie invasion, before both of them flee to the bedroom, and they have sex. That night, Dan and Julie discover the RV being pounded on by zombies, so he devises a plan to shout at them to get away from the front, so Gill can drive away, before she and Dan go back to sleep. She is awoken again to find that they have arrived at another large city, Dan planning to find somewhere to set up a larger home, the only problem being rotter-infested areas. "Everywhere We Go" Julie is seen in bed with Dan, asking him about the scar on his shoulder, left by Jericho shooting him. She is later shown to be shocked by Tom's disappearence. "Everything We See" Julie, along with Dan and Gill, are still searching for and grieving over the disappearence of Tom, and she goes along with them to the abandoned prison, Gill's father-in-law's killer still dwelling in it, and is shown to be shocked by seeing Gill kill him, but her remorse goes away when she realises that Sam was unremorseful over killing Gill's father-in-law, seeing it as just an April Fools Joke, and planned on pulling more brutal and violent "pranks". "How Fate Happens" Julie is shown in bed with Dan, but he mentions that they did not have sex, because she was not ready to after Tom got lost, and is relieved and bejoyed to find out that Dan brought him back alive, and she listens to the story of how he got out of the cooler room. "Spared By Fate" Julie is seen in this chapter sleeping with Dan, who mentions that she is back to her old friskey self. She listens to Dan and Jeb's conversation about their past. When Dan returns, he proposes to her with a ring he scavenged from a rotter. Julie accepts Dan's proposal, and the two become engaged, but before they can announce it to Gill, Tom, and Jeb, rotters surround the hotel. "Surrounded By Dead" Julie escapes the hotel with Dan, who informs informs people of their engagement. Her hair is grabbed by a rotter, which Dan kills. She cuts her hair to make it harder to grab. "Into The Woods" Julie plays no major role in this chapter, but is present throughout it. "A Window To The Past" Julie plays little major role in this chapter, near the end agreeing to share an apartment with Dan. "Search Your Core" Julie appears in this chapter, going with Dan and Danilo to look for Hugo. One he is found, Julie is hit on by Tay, a member of his group. She later takes a moment to herself, but is approached by him, who kisses her, which he is disgusted by, prompting her to push him away, and yell at him. She then tells Dan that Tay is "one of those types of guys who treat her like an object" prompting him to swear he will "fucking talk to him" the next day. "Into The Claws and Teeth " It is confirmed that Julie told Dan that Tay kissed her, promting Dan to go confront him about it. When they are discussing who they are going to sacrifice in order to get through the herd, Julie is the first person to suggest Tay, whom the majority agreed on. Julie then stabs Tay in the jaw, and Dan throws him out the window. In the RV, Julie talks to Dan about Tay, but he cuts her off saying that he understands what happened, and that she rejected him, but he forced himself on her. They then stop at a tool shed to look for supplies, only to find Grendel in there, who tries to rape her, which he fails to do due to Dan slitting his throat. Julie and Dan then get back on the RV, where they have sex. Season 3 Julie will appear in this season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Julie has killed: *Patty *Tim *Tay *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed members of Jericho's group. Trivia *Juile is the first protagonist to originate from an antagonist's group. *Julie and Dan are the first known couple to become engaged after the outbreak. **It was confirmed in the promo that Julie married Dan during the timeskip between seasons 2 and 3. Category:Protagonists Category:The Dead Beneath Category:Zora Category:Characters